


The Emerald Hero From The Deep Space

by Devil_san



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Green Lantern Ring, Midoriya Izuku with a Green Lantern Ring, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: (AU) One-shot. La vita di Izuku non è stata altro che una lunga serie di tragedie e delusioni e sogni infranti, e quando sembrava che non potesse che andare peggio Izuku trovò un anello. O meglio, l’anello trovò lui. E la sua vita non fu mai più la stessa.





	The Emerald Hero From The Deep Space

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Emerald Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035478) by [GalaxianEXE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxianEXE/pseuds/GalaxianEXE). 



_Non Possiedo Boku no Hero Academia o Green Lantern_

**The Emerald Hero From The Deep Space**

 

 

 

«In brightest day, in blackest night,  
No evil shall escape my sight.  
Let those who worship evil's might  
Beware my power - Green Lantern's light!»

 

 

* * *

 

Izuku si crogiolava sotto i raggi del Sole.

Era passato molto tempo da quando il calore di questa stella gli aveva riscaldato le ossa.

Non che non gli piacesse godersi scaldarsi sotto il calore di altri stelle o altro ma… casa era casa.

Con un sospiro contento, saettò come una stella cadente verso la Terra.

Verso casa.

 

* * *

 

Essere una Lanterna Verde, per Izuku, era la cosa migliore che gli fosse mai successa.

Dopo i suoi sogni infranti, e le tragedie che si erano susseguite nella sua vita – sua madre, Kacchan,  _All Might_  – il poter dare un aiuto concreto, essere utile, essere un eroe come All Might che riesce a sorridere sempre nonostante le avversità, era tutto quello che aveva mai sognato.

E anche se ancora oggi il buco lasciato dalla morte di sua madre per mano di un villian dalla personalità contorta e sinistra e infantile è ancora un ferita aperta e sanguinante, lo sfregio dal senso di colpa che gli deturpava il cuore alla consapevolezza che per un suo errore il sogno di Kacchan di diventare il numero uno degli eroi fu stroncato e sepolto nella tomba con lui ancor prima che potesse inseguirlo, che All Might fosse morto un anno più tardi in uno scontro feroce e senza esclusione di colpi contro il villian conosciuto come All For One, che era morto insieme all'eroe in quella fatidica notte, ancora lo addolora nonostante gli anni che sono passati.

Con niente rimasto per lui qui sulla Terra, quando era stato scelto per diventare la prossima Lanterna Verde, aveva accettato al volo l'opportunità presentategli e non si era mai guardato indietro (una casa vuota, una vita sociale pari a zero e bollette con sopra il suo nome invece di quello di sua madre uccisa poche settimane prima), lasciando quel sogno di ripiego – diventare un agente della polizia – dietro di sé senza rimpiangerlo mai.

Accettando di diventare una Lanterna, Izuku aveva finalmente potuto realizzare il suo sogno d'infanzia di diventare un eroe.

Un vero Eroe.

Aveva anche un costume – ops… pardon, voleva dire uniforme, che assomigliava a quello che aveva disegnato nel suo Hero Analysis for the Future e con il simbolo del corpo intergalattico di polizia in mezzo al petto, solo che invece che il cappuccio gli coprisse tutto il volto, questo gli copriva solo la parte superiore del viso come una maschera e due lenti bianche a nascondere gli occhi, e due – come tutti i suoi colleghi che sapevano un minimo di fauna terrestre o conoscevano creature simili – orecchie da coniglio che stavano ritte sopra la fronte come i capelli di All Might. Un omaggio al suo più grande eroe e un promemoria per se stesso, per non dimenticarsi mai il suo sogno, un memorandum perché la sua volontà non vacilli mai.

L'unica fatto che lo rattristava un po' sulla sua uniforme era che il rosso non era contemplato, ma solo verde, bianco e nero e quindi le sue scarpe, anche se erano simili al modello che usava da ragazzo, erano solo bianche e nere.

E poi poteva volare, viaggiare nello spazio e visitare altri pianeti e galassie lontane, visitare civiltà aliene, incontrare nuove persone e scoprire nuove culture, chiacchierare con i suoi colleghi del più e del meno, mormorare tra se e se e non essere zittito con cattiveria ma anzi essere ascoltato con rapita attenzione o affezionata esasperazione e riuscire a farsi finalmente degli amici che non lo disdegnavano solo perché era Quirkless.

E soprattutto combattere contro i cattivi sparsi per tutto l'universo e riportare pace in ogni luogo.

Sì, diventare una Lanterna per Izuku era stata una benedizione.

 

* * *

 

Izuku si stava dirigendo verso il cimitero, un mazzo di fiori per sua madre in una mano e la sua lanterna verde da ferroviere nell'altra, quando un esplosione di potenza apocalittica lo fece cadere con il sedere per terra, gli occhi sbarrati dalla sorpresa.

Alzando lo sguardo vide quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere succedere sulla Terra, se non fra molti secoli quando sarebbe già morto e sepolto e il suo anello ereditato da un altro degno di tale potere.

«Non ci credo.»

Una fottuta invasione aliena.

« _Kuso!_ »

E la parolaccia ci stava benissimo visto che la flotta nemica era già sopra Musutafu, le navicelle di combattimento già mettendo a ferro e fuoco la città, i civili scappando urlando e i Pro-Hero sforzandosi di ridurre i danni al minimo.

O almeno tenere il numero delle vittime il più basso possibile.

Izuku fissava intontito la distruzione intorno a lui mentre uomini, donne e bambini che gridavano e urlavano disperati correvano via dall'esercito di morte che stava alle loro calcagna quando un raggio d'energia esplose a pochi metri da lui, e solo grazie ai suoi riflessi allenati per anni e anni lo salvarono da morte certa.

I testimoni più avanti, quando tutto si sarebbe calmato e il nemico respinto dall'orbita terrestre, avrebbero raccontato su internet e poi in TV, per i loro quindici minuti di gloria, che dalla polvere e le macerie della città in rovina un ombra smeraldina uscì dalla nuvola di fumo e cenere, come un faro di speranza, e stringendo con forza la lanterna che teneva in pugno scagliò un costrutto di energia verde a forma di pugno gridando un irato: « _Smash!_ »

Izuku guardò spassionatamente la navicella schiantarsi al suolo e mentre fluttuava a pochi centimetri da terra la sua mente si stava già scervellando su chi potesse nell'intero universo attaccare la Terra per qualsiasi motivo.

Al momento comunque, questo non era la cosa più importante ma il difendere il suo pianeta natale, la sua casa dagli invasori.

E senza starci a pensare troppo schizzò verso il cielo come un razzo, costrutto di energia carico e pronto a colpire. E anche se più avanti si sarebbe dovuto confrontare con governi e Pro-Hero, spiegare alle masse isteriche che sì, gli esseri umani non sono soli nell'universo e spiegare qual era il compito del Corpo delle Lanterne Verdi, e soffrire attraverso la tempesta mediatica che ne sarebbe seguita (da cui ne sarebbe fuggito alla velocità della luce alla prima occasione) questo non era importante.

No, quello che al momento era importante era difendere i cittadini indifesi, abbattere le navi spaziali e fermare l'invasione.

Con un sorriso ferino, in piedi insieme agli altri eroi, anello splendente e una volontà indistruttibile, Izuku spazzava via il nemico di fronte a sé con pugni indistruttibili capaci di creare onde d'urto e turbamenti d'aria gridando al cielo, al mondo, agli alieni… al suo eroe morto per provargli che anche senza un Quirk poteva essere un eroe, gridava e gridava in suo ricordo: « _Smash!_ »

 

* * *

 

Negli anni, decenni, secoli a venire il mondo si ricorderà per sempre di questo giorno, del suo primo contatto (invasione) con una civiltà aliena, da un'altra galassia.

E si ricorderanno che dalla polvere e ceneri, dove i Pro-Hero si affannavano a respingere l'esercito invasore alieno, una luce verde di speranza, un eroe di smeraldo e volontà incrollabile, schizzare dalla città messa a ferro e fuoco, come una stella cadente verso le navi spaziali gridando un credo, un voto, un giuramento di speranza per tutte le razze nell'universo:

 

 

_«Nel giorno più splendente, nella notte più profonda_  
_nessun malvagio sfugga alla mia ronda,_  
_colui che nel male si perde_  
_si guardi dal mio potere, la luce di Lanterna Verde!»_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’Autrice:  
> E finito! Alleluja! Deo Gratias!  
> E finalmente questo Cross-Over è finalmente finito. Sono felice che in pochi giorni sono riuscito a finirlo in fretta, senza perdermi in trame e sotto trame mentali di cui vorrei non immischiarmi, se no come molte altre mie storie questa sarebbe ancora ferma sul mio pc, solo in bozza e in attesa di tempi migliori (non avete idea di quante idee ferme ci sono).  
> Ammetto che l’idea mi è venuta in mente quando ho incrociato un cross-over simile su Ao3, ma visto che sì, entrambi parlano del fatto che Izuku entra a far parte del Corpo delle Lanterne Verdi, posso assicurarvi che le due storie sono completamente diverse. E poi se in questo periodo io non fossi così presa con il fandom DC Universe, questa storia non sarebbe mai nata ma sarebbe rimasta un pensiero passeggero per chi sa quanto tempo.  
> Forse mai.  
> Con la speranza che questo mi aiuti a farmi riprendere a scrivere e a pubblicare, vi saluto!  
> Sayonara!
> 
> P.S. Ammetto che la versione inglese originale del giuramento delle Lanterne la preferisco alla traduzione italiana – una delle tante – visto che ha più profondità, ma non posso incolpare troppo i traduttori dovevano sia far in modo che suonasse bene e rimanesse in rima.
> 
> P.P.S. Questa storia è pubblicata con lo stesso titolo anche su EFP Fanfiction & FanFiction.net


End file.
